A scary yet romantic night of Halloween
by love-and-joy
Summary: Halloween's coming so I am writing something about it. rated T for the future chapters.discover what happens when kiyo and megumi visit a beautiful yet unusual place. pairings KM. Kiyo's good at making a hammock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I KNOW MY STORY PROTECTED IS NOT COMPLETED BUT HALLOWEEN'S COMIN' AND I WANNA WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT IT TOO. I DON'T OWN ZATCHBELL.**

Its 31st morning of October and children are already in their Halloween costumes. Kiyo's nose dip into a sci-fi book and zatch played with Vulcan 300. (3rd version).

Zatch asked "what's Halloween, Kiyo?"

Kiyo rolled his eyes as the young genius looked away from his beloved book and looked at the blond boy.

Zatch it's a day when children get dressed in different costumes and go on a tricky-treat when the sun sets down. What's tricky-treat? He asked again. Huh…Kiyo sighed. It's….yeah…children go door to door and collect candies, chocolates or whatever they are given. Said Kiyo.

Most of them are already in costume except us. Zatch said looking at the window. Why are you still in your vest Kiyo? Zatch asked. Stupid, you need not to say this, said the black haired teen as he put on his sleeveless t-shirt.

It's you who should be in costume not me. He said as he got back on his book. Reading. Why he has to be a bookworm? Zatch asked himself as he went away.

Hey, mom! Zatch called out. Hanna takamine looked at him. What had happened? She asked. Zatch started- Kiyo told that today's Halloween and children dress up in different costume and go on a tricky-treat. Oh, I really forget that today's Halloween, I have already got costume for you.

Oh, really. Zatch said cheerfully. Yeah, come-on, I'll show you. Mrs. Takamine got zatch apumpkin mask and a black cape with black shoes.

Ooohhhhhhhh, zatch shouted cheerfully. I'm going out mom. Thank you. He said as got dressed and went outside slamming the door behind.

Kiyo was still in his room and was reading another book as he has finished the previous one. Then his mom called him down stairs. Kiyo, Megumi has called. YAY, GOT IT….UH..MEGUMI! he yelled as he fell off his chair hitting his head badly against the floor.

GOD, IT SUCKSSSSS! KIYO! His mom yelled. Yeah, I'm coming. He walked down the stairs rubbing the bump on his head. He picked the phone, Hello, Kiyo from this side. Hey, Kiyo Megumi's voice spoke..Actually I wanna invite you. There's a Halloween party, at the outskirts of town and guess who have organized it. She finished. Who? He asked.

It's Apollo. She said.

Wow! That's cool.

Listen, get a Halloween costume. We are gonna stay there for a night. The party begins at 1:00 am and ends at 3:30 am after the Halloween feast. I think we have to set out around 9 o'clock. Be ready. She said. I wanna talk to him…tia yelled from back ground.

Okay, megumi said. Kiyo tia wanna talk to you. She said. Yeah, he replied.

Hi there, Kiyo. What's up? She asked. Everything's alright. He replied. You'll be coming tonight, right? She asked. Yeah, we are coming but I'm wondering why Apollo didn't call me. He asked.

Actually, the cell phone in which he had your number fell into river while he was on a picnic, that's all. She said. Oh, I see. He replied. Is zatch there? She asked. No, he went outside. Kiyo said. Okay, bye. She said as she put down the phone.

Mom. I'm gonna stay outside of mochinoki tonight, Apollo has organized a party. I know you don't have any costume. She said. Ah, right. You may know 'bout it. He said. Well, your dad's costume is still here, honey.

Dad's?

I think you have grown enough so it fits you well. When I and your dad were in college your dad had once wore it in a Halloween party. She smiled as she remembered those days.

Mom, dad used to wear it when he was in college but am a middle school boy.

But you have grown tall enough. His mother smiled at him. kiyo just showed his teeth and his cheeks turn slightly pink. he ran a hand through his hair. You are not so big that you need to shy in front of your mother she said as she pulled his son's cheek. Heheheh…kiyo just laughed.

It was 7:30 and zatch wasn't back home yet. We have to get ready I think its 40 km away from thought to himself as he got into the shower.

At 8 o'clock the door bell rang. Mrs. takamine got it. Hello, aunty. Megumi and tia said politely. And they were greeted by Mrs. Takamine. Where's kiyo? and zatch? Megumi asked. Kiyo is in the shower and zatch is out for a tricky-treat? Have a seat, she said. And both of them sat on the couch in the living room.

After a while kiyo came out of the shower toweling his hair. He felt fresh after taking shower. And was surprised to see megumi and tia so early. Hi-there, megumi, tia. He said. Hi! They both replied. Uh…. He paused for a moment looking at megumi. She wore a white t-shirt, jeans jacket and a pink mini-skirt. Her dark brown hair was often loose clinging onto her shoulder.

I know we are here earlier but I was free so….she said snapping kiyo back to reality. What happened? She asked. Nothing…he answered. I'll just get dressed and come back. He said as he was about to go upstairs but was interrupted by megumi. Don't put on your costume now, we'll change there. She said. Okay. I need to go out for getting zatch.

We'll be waiting, she said with a wink. Yeah, he blushed slightly. All of them heard the door shut. They looked at the door to find zatch. Get ready zatch we are going to a party. Said tia. Oh yeah? Yup, it's Apollo's party. Can we leave, tia asked megumi impatiently. Ah, yeah, I think we should leave. Said megumi, looking at her watch. Let's go, said kiyo. Megumi wrapped her arm around his as they all departed with a blushing kiyo and Hanna saying them bye.

 **A/N: I'M REALLY TRYING ON TO GIVR A BOOST TO MY FEELINGS SO THAT I CAN PUT A STRONG ROMANCE WHICH MY STORY PROTECTED LACKS. PLZ REVIEW AND I PROMISE YOU'LL GET A HEART WARMING ROMANTIC FIC.**


	2. THE SCARY NIGHT

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS A BOOST OF ROMANCE. I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL. NAME OF THE NOVELS ARE IN CAPITAL. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

They got the non-stop bus at around 9 o'clock. The seat numbers are 14, 15, 16, 17, said kiyo looking at the tickets.

Get your seats he said. Megumi got the window seat followed by kiyo. As did tia and zatch. Hey, it looks almost everyone is going to party. Said kiyo.

Yeah, after all todays Halloween, said megumi. You're right, he replied.

It around 10 o'clock or something megumi fell asleep. At the same time two girls caught sight of kiyo. Hey, look at him isn't he handsome, said one of them. Ah, he's cute, said another one. They both looked at each other and winked.

Hi, wanna have a chat, kiyo heard someone. The teenager looked towards the girls. Both of them had wearing their Halloween costumes.

One was wearing a crimson pink dress. Her bodice fitted tight against her torso with long loose sleeves extended up to her elbows and the skirt extended up to above her knees. She was wearing a bead necklace and a conical hat and her hair was loose.

The other was wearing an ultramarine dress. The bodice hung loose from her torso was sleeveless, the skirt extended just below her knees, a black cape and two cat ears fitted with her hair band.

Do want any help, kiyo asked as he looked at them with distaste. They looked at each other and then at kiyo, no, we thought you were cute, they said in unison.

WHAT!? Kiyo reacted.

Calm down, one of them said.

 _Uh oh…. I don't feel it's gonna be right._ He thought to himself as the young genius looked at zatch and tia who were asleep as well. He's jaw dropped.

What happened? They asked.

 _I must teach them a lesson._ Kiyo thought to himself as he looked at them in the corner of his eyes.

Sure, why not. He said. Ah…both the girls exclaimed happily. Before they could say something kiyo started.

Do you like science? It's my favourite. I think science rocks and isn't history cool? Uh…. Have you read ROBINSON CRUISE, ROMEO JULIET, BLACK BEAUTY, DAVID COPPER FIELD, SENSE AND SENSIBILITY, and HAMLET? And THE TALE OF GENJI was considered as the first novel to be ever written by murasaki shibuku. And KATHASARITHA SAGAR is considered as the longest novel ever.

And….do you know scientists have found water on the surface of titan, the biggest moon of Saturn. And who do you like? I like Alexander the great, he was about to conquer whole world but he was able t do so in India.

And you can ask me anything about math and physics, BTW physics is my favourite. (I don't know about kiyo but physics is my fav, lol) Huh? Kiyo finished. The girls sweat dropped.

We don't like studies; we like discos and bars hanging up with handsome guys like you and make up. They said.

 _Eww, these are rather strange._ Kiyo thought to himself.

 _It's true that his handsome, but there's a lot of difference between his look and brain._ The girls thought to themselves.

But am a bookworm, books are my world, my friends and….my girlfriend. Kiyo said this as he sweat dropped at the word _girlfriend._

The conversation went through but he had not realized that megumi head fell into the crook of his neck and she was leaning against him.

Isn't she Japan's sweet heart? One of them said, astonished.

Oumi megumi! The other said.

Kiyo looked at her as he thought that the girls can't see her face in the shadow but she was leaning against him. Kiyo blushed.

I request you, please don't shout, she's in peace now and people gather over here if they knew that she's here, begging for autograph and photograph.

But we want her autograph too. They said.

You have seen her live, then, GO! He said.

But she is clinging unto you one of them said as they both walked away, confused. Kiyo blushed hard on their statement.

Again he looked towards megumi, blushing and she was peacefully sleeping on his shoulders.

His hands trembled but yet, he managed to push her hair of her face. Her soft brown hair brushing unto his chin and her ivory skin looked so beautiful in the darkness. Just like the moon.

Kiyo was now getting comfortable with her. Then he put his jacket over megumi who was now grabbing on his t-shirt.

Kiyo looked at the stars and the bright full moon through the window and sighed. Kiyo wanted to her but he thought that it's not right as she was asleep.

The bus reached their destination.

Megumi, wake up, he said as he shake her slowly. Megumi woke up wiping the sleep away from her eyes and blushed on realizing the fact.

How was your nap? He asked. It was good she replied.

Hey, wake up kiyo clapped his hands to wake zatch and tia up. Tia yawned and wiped the sleep away from her eyes as she said we have reached? Night journey is too tiring.

But that was still asleep. ZATCH, WAKE UP! Kiyo slapped him hard right on the head. Wooo, the blond mamodo woke up.

Kiyo and megumi got their bags. The bus left.

They saw Apollo waving to them with his car. He already had his costume as a warlock. Kiyo waved to him. Hi, Apollo long time to meet he said to him as they shaked their hands.

Let's go, he said. Kiyo took seat next to Apollo. Megumi with zatch and tia was at the back seat.

BTW, Apollo, why did you organize this party at Japan?

Actually, I've invited everyone but haven't decided the venue. Then I remember the very cell phone in which I had your number had fell into the river my mind started racing. Today only I said megumi to call you.

And this is really a beautiful place, he said as they were passing through woods. They reached at the hotel which Apollo has hired.

Everyone got inside. Zatch was the first to jump. Do you wanna escort me, she asked kiyo. Yeah, he replied as he slipped his arm into hers and escorted her to the party.

Apollo showed them the change rooms labeled as male and female. And they all changed.

Zatch was dressed as a vampire with a horror costume and duplicate fangs painted red.

Tia was dressed as a fairy with cat ear hair band a pink gown, gloves up to her elbows a bead necklace red shoes and fair wings with a wand.

Kiyo's was a warlock costume, consists of a buttoned up faint emerald blue shirt tucked in with glass buttons and cufflinks, a high colored cape extending up to his ears with a bat logo at the neck, a black hat pair of jeans tucked into his shin length shoes.

Megumi was wearing a hooded cape, a white dress with a black laced bodice; the short, three layered skirt only covered her essentials. Caped sleeves extending up to her elbows fitted with lace, small gloves, and knee length shoes.

All her hair was resting on both her shoulders, not a single strand on her back.

Kiyo stared at her with daze. Passion and desire was clashing inside him. Megumi waved to him. He did the same. She walked towards him. His hand was still hovering in air and he was staring at her. What happened? She asked. Ah.. you…you look beautiful he said staring at his shoes to hide his blushing face. You think so? She asked blushing. Yeah, he replied.

I heard that here's a mysterious place in the woods, she said looking right into his eyes. There was excitement in her eyes. Kiyo saw that and said- wanna explore it.

Yes.

Then, let's go.

Really? Her eyes lit up. She grabbed his wrist with her gloved hand and drove him outside.

They entered the woods, the moon shone brightly as the beams passed through the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, a group of bats flew out and megumi hugged kiyo fiercely and roughly with a cry. Her lips brushed against his shoulders and her eyes shut tight.

Kiyo was motionless as well as blushing. Uh..megumi? she opened her eyes and let go of kiyo.

I think we should go, she said, her hands on her hips, she turned around. Kiyo slipped his arm into hers and he turned around making her turn again to the same direction.

A/N: I know this is lil confusing. TURN!

He pushed her all the way saying, are you afraid of ghosts, come on today's Halloween. He encouraged her.

Then, they found a cave. They both looked at each other,then in the cave's direction and let out a chuckle. Their heads poking out from behind a tree.

Let's go, he said.

Then, they both went inside, hand in hand but neither of them noticed. Kiyo lit a lighter and he was grabbing megumi's arm tightly assuring her safety they moved on carefully. It was rather a dark passage.

Kiyo felt some against his arm. He looked behind, it was megumi who wrapped both her arms fiercely around his and was leaning closer to him by each moment. She was pressing unto him even harder, kiyo had a deep blush painted across his face and his heart was bumpy. Megumi's eyes shown the sign of scare.

Soon, they exited the cave and megumi released kiyo.

 _Ah, why did the way has to be too short? It could be longer._ Kiyo thought to himself.

Huh? They both looked astonished. The place they have reached was not any less beautiful then any fairyland. The trees, branches, rocks and the ground were covered with snow. There was a brook and a lake. The huge moon hovered above the sky was forming a faint rainbow. And megumi started to spin, suddenly she pulled kiyo too. They both spined into a circle. Megumi lost her footing and kiyo in attempt of preventing her from falling pulled her towards him. Their lips were just about to brush but megumi put both her hands on kiyo's chest preventing it from happening.

 _Uh oh, I should have let it happen._ Megumi thought to herself.

 _Oh god, are you angry with me?_ Kiyo thought to himself.

Kiyo, I'll come back in a while. Megumi said as she went deep into the woods following the glow worms. Staring at different flowers and she stepped forward as she tried to seize one she saw a hand emerging from the water grabbing her leg.

Kiyo had just made a great thing and was laying down under a tree over two rocks of same size. He decided to take a nap as he was tired.

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Megumi screamed at the top of her lungs which kiyo heard. MEGUMI! He broke into a sprint in panic.

Suddenly a strong wind blew, and bats came out in a group. Megumi put her both hands on her skirt and ran away. Megumi! Where are you? Kiyo repeated. He heard footsteps approaching him, it was megumi she almost broke into tears on seeing kiyo she jumped at him and wrapped her arms fiercely around him making him to fall backwards. She hugged him tight, her chin resting over his shoulder and her hair brushing on his face.

Kiyo felt something unusual as answer talker told him and flipped their positions as they rolled over the ground. This time kiyo was above her. She was frightened but upon looking into kiyo's eyes she felt light headed. Kiyo, your eyes are so intense yet sincere. Her eyes smoothed and a faint blush spread across his face.

What do you mean? He asked. I mean your eyes are more matured than your age. Much more intense, sincere, faithful. I….they were so close and their nose was meeting. A realization and they both stood up, dusting the snow off their clothes.

Kiyo walked a short distance and picked up his hat which has fallen on the ground and pushed it back on his head.

Kiyo don't you think that there's something mysterious about this place. He asked her calmly about what had happened and megumi said him about the whole thing. I think someone's over there she said pointing towards the lake.

A shiver went down her spine as she thought about her moment and she bit her lips. She sat down.

Relax! She heard kiyo's voice.

Eh? She looked at him and blushed.

Kiyo was buttoning down his shirt and his cape and hat were laying on the ground.

Kiyo! He crossed his arm grabbing his vest. What happened? She asked. He looked at her but didn't reply as he knew that what he was gonna do she would never allow. He took off his vest. Megumi didn't want but yet she looked at him in daze as he looked attractive. (Who thought that he was this hot?)

Kiyo walked towards megumi and put his shirt over her and covered her head with the hood. Put his hands on her cheek as he cupped her face and said: "stay here until I come back, its safe".

He didn't want but he has to. He blushed intensely as he took off his jeans.

Megumi covered her eyes, blushing, what are doing? She yelled.

All he wore was his boxers. She looked back at him and he stretched.

 _Stay here…until I come back._ Why are you getting undressed? Are you...? She said almost in a yell and broke into a sprint but she was too late. He jumped into the lake with a splash of water.

KIYO! She can't do anything as she doesn't know how to swim.

It's during the day but at night it's dangerous.

Megumi sat on the rock on which previously kiyo was sleeping.

Eh? She noticed a swing like thing made up of leaves and two ropes hung in between the trees hovering over the lake. It was like a bed. It was there before? Megumi thought.

Every second was like a minute for her until kiyo came back. She was worried. She heard a splash of water. Eh?

It was kiyo, he swam towards the lake side, and she ran few steps into the water. Are you alright? She asked.

Yeah. He replied. His voice was shaky. Kiyo you are shivering, come on get out of the water.

I won't.

Why?

I can't tell.

Have you lost your underwear? She said awkwardly.

WHAT!?

Don't force me to think something unusually. And may I know the reason for which you jumped into the lake.

You told there's someone that's why.

What? I just told and you…why?

Someone was out there. He said. He could have hurt you. She said, worriedly. Now, come out, you're shaking.

No.

WHY?

He remained silent. Kiyo, I could have told you a lie, you believed me and put your life at risk. Why? She urged softly. Because I know you weren't lying. Your eyes show fright. He finished.

Why are you so worried about me? I'm a pop-star, you'll suffer from it. The paparazzi will bother you if they will know. I'm an unsocial being, people try to hang out around me and they are just a bother. People like talk, this, that. I'm in everybody's heart but no one has done something like for me. She finished.

Because…..because I love you, he whispered to her.

Huh? Megumi looked at him, astonished. I did never think that kiyo loves her back. She didn't replied but started to yank kiyo's arm. Dragged him out of water and kissed him.

Umm…..huh..Hm…..

Kiyo eyes wide opened and megumi moaned as she pressed her against his. It was uncalled for kiyo. He, like megumi did never have thought that she loves her back and that to kiss.

He had always wanted her….no, needed her, and now was the final moment.

Megumi gave harder into the kiss; kiyo did nothing but stay still. Megumi pulled his hair and stroked his back and started to lick his lips.

Megumi broke the kiss and pressed her forehead unto his. Kiyo's eyes were closed. Megumi looked at him. Both were puffing slightly.

Megumi smiled, kiyo's mouth was still open and puffed lightly it's the first time I kissed you. It's our first kiss. She said. Umm..

Kiyo pulled her into an embrace and kissed her again. She moaned. And then smiled.

Kiyo's kiss wasn't that strong, her broke the kiss and hugged megumi even more tightly and roughly. In this case he was strong, a lil bit too strong.

Megumi could feel his body shiver and his voice was shaky too.

I don't care. He began. His cheeks were pink, his one arm around megumi's waist and he had a hand on head, stroking her soft hair. He continued I don't care if you are a pop idol, a super star, beauty queen or something else; you are Megumi, my Megumi. As long as you are with me, I can do anything, you may be in everybody's heart but in my heart, you have special place. Your name is written, In my every breathe, every heart beat. I love you with all my heart.

Megumi broke into tears, I know, I know that with you I can be what I am. Thank you, thank you for understanding my feelings, thank you for loving me back. She put both her hands on his chest. She felt something and pushed away, she shocked on seeing the blood stained her hands. Kiyo, you're hurt badly! She looked at him.

What happened?

I said na, there was a guy! I was greeted with a punch at the stomach. He had a knife too.

WHAT!?

Relax, it's true that he tried to stab me but he couldn't, he just hurt me. Don't worry; I pushed him into the lake with a firm punch. And he ran away, but I wasn't able to see her face.

You stupid, megumi kissed him again.

This time much harder, she pressed her tongue into his mouth and cuddled him hard; there was no space in between their bodies for even air to pass.

 **A/N: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS ONLY ROMANCE, SEE KIYO TRYING TO GET LITTLE MACHO AS HE WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH, HE TRIES TO DO SO WHILE KISSING MEGUMI. PLZ, READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO AND PLZ REVIEW.**


End file.
